Krombopulos Michael
Krombopulos Michael is an assassin from the animated TV series Rick and Morty. He appears in the episode Mortynight Run. He is voiced by Andrew Daly, who also portrayed Mayor Brown in Yogi Bear and Principal Ken Dwight in Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life. Appearance Krombopulos is a Gromflomite, an alien life form usually associated closely with the bureaucratic Galactic Federation. He is a large green insectoid with multi-faceted red eyes. He wears torso armor and close-fitting black material, which may be lighter armor, over much of the rest of his body. Most Gromflomites throughout the series are seen mostly naked. Personality Like many characters from Rick and Morty, different aspects of his personality appear at odds with each other. Krombopulos is childlike in his enthusiasm, and speaks in an almost innocent and persuasive manner. However, he is obsessed with killing and utterly unconcerned about who his victims might be. At one point, he is shown gazing into a locket bearing a photo of his lover, which he wraps up carefully and kisses before embarking on his next murder. History Krombopulos is first seen meeting titular characters Rick and Morty in a spacecraft parking garage, where Rick is teaching Morty to drive. Rick sells Krombopulos an antimatter gun; much to Rick's annoyance, Krompobulos reveals the nature of the transaction to young Morty and even hands him a business card. The card features Krombopulos's Facebook and Twitter accounts, a constantly-updating map tracking his location, and the hashtag #KMichaelKills. Rick then leaves, Morty in tow, to spend the proceeds at a gaming arcade. Morty, infuriated by Rick's casual attitude to arms dealing and Krombopulos's casual attitude to killing, helps himself to Rick's spacecraft and sets off to confront the assassin. Krombopulos Michael is meanwhile getting on with the job he purchased the anti-matter gun for. Krombopulos is shown breaking into what is implied to be a high-security Galactic Federation facility, quickly and quietly killing several Gromflomite guards along the way. He reaches his target, a being without solid substance that later in the episode is christened Fart by Rick. As Krombopulos Michael is about to shoot and kill Fart he is himself killed by Morty, who followed the navigation system on his grandfather's ship too literally. The ship declares "you have arrived at Krombopulos Michael. Your destination is below." Morty releases Fart but finds himself caught up in the deaths of numerous Gromflomites as a result. After a number of further deaths and general carnage Morty discovers Fart views carbon-based life as a disease and is intent on returning with allies to "cleanse" the dimension. Morty ultimately kills Fart himself with the anti-matter gun Krombopulos bought from Rick. Trivia *The show centers around the premise of jumping through an infinite number of possible realities. With main character Rick Sanchez incarcerated at the end of Season Two, it was speculated an alternate universe's version of Krombopulos Michael may put his skills to use rescuing Rick. However, this ended up not happening as Rick was able to escape by himself in the first episode of Season Three. *Krombopulos Michael bears a strong resemblance to Greedo and may be a parody of the Star Wars character. *Krombopulos Michael is quite similar to Deadpool: They are assassins who enjoy killing people, but also have a cheerful attitude. Difference being, as Deadpool puts it, he gets paid to beat up worse guys, whereas Krombopulos Michael will kill anybody he's paid to (women, children, old people, etc.). Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Mercenaries Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Sitcom Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Totalitarians Category:Neutral Evil Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Exploitation Villains